Tenipuri Omegle
by Raf Kowalski
Summary: They are chatting with random strangers. Say hi! And guess who they are!
1. Everybody Certainly Knows Him, Girl

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: hi

Stranger: hi

Stranger: asl?

You: 13 f japan

You: and you?

Stranger: 13 m usa

You: cool

Stranger: yeah

You: so, what are you doing?

Stranger: nothin much just chillin u

You: chatting and browsing for homework

You: btw, what's your hobby?

Stranger: many

Stranger: mostly tennis

You: cool!

You: i play tennis too

You: and you remind me of my friend in america

You: my school is also the 1st national tennis club ^^

Stranger: rly?

Stranger: hbu

You: yes ^^

You: excuse me?

Stranger: r u good at tennis?

You: umm… not really ^^'

You: i bet you're good at tennis

Stranger: kinda :)

Stranger: but still cant beat my toughest rival

Stranger: yet

You: who is it?

Stranger: someone :)

You: he/she must be special

Stranger: dunno

You: mind to tell me about it?

Stranger: youll be bored

You: LOL

Stranger: :)

Stranger: where r u in japan?

You: tokyo

You: have you ever been to japan?

Stranger: yeah

Stranger: just left frm it this summer

You: wow

You: so, can you speak japanese?

Stranger: very well

You: wow cool!

Stranger: mada mada dane

You: really?

You: eh! ryoma-kun desu ka?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

**thanks for reading and you can click the button below x)**


	2. Author's Note, Pls Read! :D

**A/N Corner**

Hola! First off, I'd like to say thanks to all who have clicked this fic and reviewed, favorited, and put on alert. I appreciate it! Then, I want to tell you some info before you read the next chapters and get flustered :)

There are no pairings here, since the chatmates are randomly picked. And I didn't mention who the chatmates are either; instead, you can guess who they are :) This fic is non-yaoi, but if you find some conversations that tend to drive your mind into BL scene, I make sure it's just a little and will be changed in the end. Or it's just my fault :P

Well, if you haven't tried omegle or don't know that yet, omegle is a site where we can chat with anonymous person that is chosen randomly by the server. I know that this site can even categorized as 'dangerous' or 18+, because you know, this world contains not only the good people. There are really some real perverts online there *shudders*. But the good thing about it is the randomness. Sometimes it makes the conversation interesting :D plus, I am kinda random person *yays for no reason*

I apologize if the characters—even though they don't appear lucidly—are bit OOC. I try to suit them as well as I could.

Ah, and once again! To those who feel you have read the conversations somewhere, or you have experienced it, I have to admit that I am somewhat inspired by them or I have experienced it as well.

I forgot putting the disclaimer -_- like you all know, Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi and omegle is found by the just-a-year-older-than-me Leif K. Brooks

Last but not least, enjoy :) and don't forget to review, then you'll be loved *grins*

Author

Raf Kowalski


	3. My Chatmate is My Competitor

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: hi

You: don! haha

You: hi :)

Stranger: sup?

You: fine but busy, loads of crap homework and practice T_T

You: u?

Stranger: same here

Stranger: gonna have a match tomorrow

You: what match?

Stranger: tennis

You: me too!

You: i practice hard lately

Stranger: so that's what you mean practice?

You: yes :)

You: good luck! ;D

Stranger: ah, yes. thx

Stranger: tho, i'm not sure i'll win

Stranger: i just can boast in front of him, my opponent

You: well, i have a friend

You: we always fight, whether it is for big matter or just no reason

You: we two exaggerate in talking about ourselves

You: but i know, indeed, we doubt it. we're afraid of each other

You: until we realize it on the court that we're equally strong

You: so, don't give up just yet! you don't know till you've tried, right? ;)

You: hello?

Stranger: sorry, i was thinking

Stranger: you're right

Stranger: he did the same too, mocking at me

Stranger: then it means he feels the same way too?

You: absolutely

You: even if he's annoying, he surely cares about you

You: even much more than you ever think

Stranger: alright

Stranger: thanks for the advice

You: u're welcome :)

You: i also have a match for tomorrow

Stranger: i wish you luck

Stranger: i guess, against your annoying friend?

You: haha yeah

You: oh crap

You: my mom's calling

You: do u have fb acc or something?

Stranger: sorry, i don't give it to stranger

You: haha ok

You: nice chatting with u

Stranger: same here

You: bye, nite

Stranger: good night

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Huff, that's it! I was planning to put their chats (guess who? :D) in the second chapter, nonetheless, I made the others' before this. So, this is made kinda in a rush :))**

**Reviews (or maybe requests?) are gladly welcome :o3**


	4. Unlucky Stranger

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: Lucky~!

You: ah, hi

Stranger: today is my day ;)

You: so, why are u here?

You: go outside

Stranger: to test my luckiness :o3

You: ?

Stranger: okay, here we go

Stranger: let me guess. you have shiny long blue hair

You: *surprises* you're rite

Stranger: bingo!

Stranger: then… you're quite shy, a wallflower ;))

You: yea… you can say that

You: i'm bit introvert

Stranger: XDDD

Stranger: you are wearing moss green shirt and white jeans

You: SH*T!

You: how do u know, weirdo?

Stranger: really?

Stranger: YAAAYY! XDD

Stranger: i found another cute girl!

You: cute girl?

You: i'm a boy!

Stranger: WHAT?

You: HAHAHAHAHA

You: I told you, go outside!

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**To EcstaticPetenshi: YOU'RE RIGHT! :DD**

**Unlike the previous chapter, I didn't plan to put this in the third. I just… want to put it :) hehe. This conversation also differs from the first two, I think. This is shorter and more random, and being the first conversation that contains T-rated language o.O**

**I bet you can easily guess who they are ;) I hope they aren't OOC, and if it's so, I hope it's just a bit :P**

**Again, sankyuu to all who reviewed, favorited, and put on alert! X3**


	5. Wait, What The!

**First off... Hontou ni gomenasai! *bows* X( I was on vacation and out for more than a week plus the laziness that suddenly attacked me then... *eludes* :D the point is, I'm so sorry for the sporadic update. I wanna pay for it, so I bring you HUGE UPDATES! :DD *throws confetti* I hope you enjoy these! Now let's check out this one first, wish it won't disappoint you.**

**Oh, and the previous You isn't the bishonen buchou :) C'mon... how many blue-haired boys in PoT, anyway? :D I thought he was easy to be guessed, and I'm sure, indeed, you know him (and this one too! Bet it).**

* * *

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: hi

You: puri

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

**It's my fault. I know you're disappointed *sobs* because it's so brief? hell yeah it is -_-" I myself often do that, leaving a single word then disconnecting haha. Isn't that boring to do the same chat over and over again, with asl and all? *smirks* And the 'You' here is so obvious (see? I've told you before) :3**


	6. The Two Unknown Lovers

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: hi baby

You: hi sweetie

Stranger: i miss you :*

You: me too

You: i love you so much :*

Stranger: do you think I love you too?

You: of course you love me

You: i'm gorgeous, genius…

You: i have everything that everybody hopes their spouses have it

You: ;)

Stranger: awww :3

Stranger: i know you are

You: and you are the sexiest creature in the world

You: i assume you have pretty long legs

Stranger: well, i can jump high… I think my legs are long.

Stranger: tee-hee

Stranger: you sound sexy too

You: you'll be proud to own sexy boyfriend like me

Strange: wait… you're a male?

You: yes, isn't that obvious?

Stranger: o.O

Stranger: i'm sorry but i'm straight!

Stranger: bye!

You: WTF?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Another short, random chats… with random theme (what's not random about omegle?). This kind of opening (hi baby, hi sweetie XP) is often found in order to have fun. Don't take it seriously if someone on omegle asks you to go out or says sweet things to you (well, I think you already know it too) :P *useless advice from author -_-***


	7. It is Him, It is Him Not

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: hi

You: are you koshimae?

Stranger: koshimae?

Stranger: who the hell is koshimae?

You: you don't know koshimae?

You: well, shiraishi said that i can find koshimae here

Stranger: who the f*** is shiraishi?

You: are you in america?

Stranger: bullsh*t

Stranger: I'M NOT!

You: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

You: shiraishi you lied to me!

Stranger: whatever

Stranger: bye

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, minna! I must say that this Stranger can be anyone, since I didn't put any specific hint about him/her. But you must know the You. I know you know :) This also occurs to two conversation before.**

**It is... well, when I got the idea I typed it all of a sudden without looking back to edit it. Then I realized that the Stranger is a bit harsh -_-What do you think then? Is that so? :O then I should go easy on You-chan in the sequel of this conversation (yes, there will be *grins*).**

**Don't hesitate to put some reviews after reading :) Those will be hearted, I promise.**


	8. Then It Must Be Him!

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: hola :)

Stranger: i can't be tricked

Stranger: i know you're koshimae

You: pardon?

Stranger: come back to japan, koshimae. don't hide

Stranger: you're a chicken

You: what are you talking about? o.O

Stranger: we haven't finished yet

Stranger: SHOW ME YOUR MANHOOD!

You: excuse me… but i really don't get it

You: are you looking for a friend here?

Stranger: koshimae's not my friend! KOSHIMAE'S MY ENEMY!

You: okay… ^^'

You: i'm not koshimae, but i can be your new friend

You: :D

Stranger: I WANT KOSHIMAE!

Stranger: TELL ME YOU'RE KOSHIMAE!

You: geez

Stranger: leave from america, NOW!

You: listen, i'm not that damn koshimae, and i live in JAPAN… so stop yelling at me or i'll disconnect you

Stranger: heee? you're in japan?

Stranger: REALLY? SO LET'S SETTLE OUR MATCH!

You: I AM KUWAHARA JACKAL… I'M NOT KOSHIMAE, PLEASE!

Stranger: hee?

Stranger: your name seems familiar…

You: find your koshimae

You: adios

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

**Muchos gracias to EcstaticPetenshi for trying to guess them THREE TIMES IN A ROW X) but unfortunately, your luck has stopped since your comment on chapter 4 (that unlucky stranger probably gave you his bad luck :P). Or it seems that they are harder to guess, huh? o.O And also to StormRose26 for reviewing. I love you XP**

**This one is so fun to write XD …and OOC. Seemingly. =A= and sooo predictable. Haha. In fact, I got the idea earlier than the previous one. I hope you enjoy this, too. And Happy Friday! :D**

**I think the next will be much more guessable :)**


	9. Doubles Mate, Chemistry, and Synchro 1

**I'm so glad to know that many people like and support this fic ;_; thank you thank you so much! You know, your feedbacks made the updates come quicker :P And also successfully made my day. So feel free to send me critiques and suggests :))**

**Okay, since omegle randomly searches the chatmate, I did pair them randomly :P and as I promised before, I made them a bit transparent ;) or totally transparent? Whatever. You will know it soon.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: oi, is this choutarou?

You: unfortunately not

You: are you a japanese?

Stranger: yeah

Stranger: u?

You: me too

You: hehe XD

You: my name is marui ^^V yoroshiku~!

Stranger: marui bunta?

You: heh? how do you know my name?

You: *shocks*

You: wait… don't tell me you're finding ootori choutarou

Stranger: holy sh*t

Stranger: gekidasa daze!

You: hey! watch your mouth!

Stranger: does it mean dat my chemistry is w/ u? bubblegum boy?

You: wth chemistry you talking about? o.O

Stranger: no wonder we cant do synchro! coz i only can do it w/ u!

You: so you're shishido ryou?

You: OHEMGEE

Stranger: yeah,

Stranger: wat do u want, fatty?

You: the words should be addressed to you

You: what do you want?

You: HEY I'M NOT FAT!

Stranger: u cant do synchro either, ne, marui?

You: so what? :|

Stranger: che

Stranger: i think we hav 2 try

Stranger: the synchro

You: what?

You: are you nut?

Stranger: take a look back at ur previous matches when u were pairin w/ jackal

Stranger: u even lost to dat golden pair

Stranger: simply cuz u werent able 2 synchro!

You: i have no problem with that! it's so nonsense, shishido

You: pair with you? never

You: jackal and i are the strongest pair in japan!

Stranger: not before u achieve synchro

Stranger: u lost 2 the pair who can achieve synchro

Stranger: how embarrassin

You: shut up

You: you'd better keep searching for your real synchro pair

You: he probably still waits for you

You: to achieve SYNCHRO

You: -_-"

Stranger: ure rite

Stranger: then, when we can do that, we will beat u

You: aaa… tensai teki? ~_^V

You: well, have fun! find your synchro! ROFL

You: XDD

You: this is frikkin' silly

Stranger: SILVER PAIR FTW!

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Lalala~ :P *runs off***


	10. Doubles Mate, Chemistry, and Synchro 2

**Aaaand… this is the other side of whatsoever synchro thingy :P you will understand their—the doubles pair's purpose of being on omegle. **

**This time they don't reveal each other's names, don't worry :) the guessing time is back! :DD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: shishido-san?

Stranger: huh?

You: i'm looking for shishido-san…

You: are you shishido-san?

Stranger: why are you looking for shishido here?

You: umm… we often do this, searching for each other randomly

You: also, we want to strengthen our chemistry and achieve synchro

You: so we can play better in doubles

You: ^_^

Stranger: synchro?

Stranger: doubles? is that tennis?

You: yes, we play tennis and he's my doubles partner

You: synchro is a state where two persons can unite their souls so they can understand each other's minds

Stranger: and make their movements unpredictably, is that what you want to type?

You: ah! you're right!

Stranger: hmmm...

Stranger: you know what?

Stranger: i'm shishido

You: what?

You: wah! really?

Stranger: yes

Stranger: with the probability 0.000102% :P

You: AAAAH!

You: i thought you were serious! T_T

You: i was happy at first :(

Stranger: well, good luck

Stranger: according to my data, the percentage of having chance to meet your shishido is 7.2943% of 30943 persons online today.

Stranger: so keep trying

You: thanks fyi, bye

Stranger: bye

**You have disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I messed up the explanation of synchro -_-" and nothing was really calculated here. I HATE MATH *rips thick-as-hell math book furiously* This was supposed to be the part 1 anyway. But I obey the rule in this fic: everything's random, so be it. XP**

**And the next will be… do I have to tell you? XD **


	11. Symbiotic Mutualism

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: hi!

Stranger: Hi

You: how are you?

Stranger: I'm feeling good, and you?

You: me too :)

You: whatcha doing?

Stranger: I'm making something from carrots

Stranger: Carrot or daucus carota contains many vitamin A and beta carotene which are good for your eyes. Do you realize how many middle-schoolers are bespectacled nowadays?

You: yeah, you're right. You don't wear glasses then

Stranger: No, I wear them

You: *sweatdrops*

Stranger: solanum lycopersicum or tomato is also good because it provides more vitamin C than orange and lycopenes, one of the most powerful antioxidants that improve your skin's ability to protect against harmful UV.

You: ah! you're making vegetable juice!

Stranger: No.

You: no?

Stranger: And then I put some cinnamon powder, I love the smell, hmmm ;)))

You: aww

Stranger: The next is vinegar

You: eh?

Stranger: And a sachet of instant cappuccino, a pinch of monosodium glutamate, one teaspoon of sugar and salt, a bottle of Jalapeno hot pepper, and chopped Paul the Octopus

You: what? you use Paul for your juice? that's so mean and… un-animality!

Stranger: I hate that cephalopod since he predicted Netherland's loss. I lost a bet and I had to drink my own juice. whereas, my data is always right and never lies…

You: well… that's your risk =,="

Stranger: And the last, a glass of piña colada

Stranger: Blend them up, and, fufufu… taadaa!

Stranger: "Oh-My-Gal" juice is ready to serve

You: you mean, "Omegle"? LOL

Stranger: Hope it makes sense. Here's one for you

You: wow, thanks! :D it's delicious! the best!

You: and Paul tastes better than i thought before!

Stranger: Eh, you said… delicious? the best?

Stranger: O.O

Stranger: :')

You: yes… why?

Stranger: No one ever said my juices are the best

Stranger: Even those who are immune to them… They don't say anything, just… delicious.

Stranger: YOU ARE THE WINNER! 8D

You: errr... i don't understand but

You: THANKS!

You: i know i can do it!

You: it sounded yucky before but i know i'll make it, so it turned yummy!

You: i am the best! no one can beat me!

You: girls will helplessly fall for me! yeah! XD

Stranger: Excuse me… I don't understand either

Stranger: But thank you for liking my juices :'))

You: you're welcome!

You: and thanks for making me be number one in drinking your concoctions

You: juices :P

Stranger: You're awesome

You: you too

Stranger: It's great teamwork

You: yeah

Stranger: Bye. I want to write this conversation on my notebook

You: bye!

**You have disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I'm so sorry, Paul! X( In fact, I love you for 'betraying' Germany, hehe. I am a big fan of La Furia Roja, and I was so ecstatic that they won! Bonito boys rule the world! *nosebleeds***

**(If you don't get what I was saying, it's world cup ;) oh, David Villa…)**

**The data about veggies is taken from Uncle Google 8D**

**I'm waiting for your guesses and reviews :) :P For those who added Tenipuri Omegle to fav and put it on alert, vielen dank! :D**


	12. Umm, Well

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: hey

Stranger: hey too

You: asl?

Stranger: u1

You: I ask you first

Stranger: no, i want u first

You: if I tell you, promise me not to disconnect

Stranger: ok

You: 14 m you?

You: please don't disconnect

Stranger: i don't

You: thanx

Stranger: yeah

You: many people don't want to chat if I say I'm male

Stranger: it's ok

Stranger: what're u up to?

You: reading my favorite mystery novel, I like mystery and horror

You: you?

Stranger: not into it, but it's ok.

Stranger: me just chatting

You: what's your hobby?

Stranger: umm playing Frisbee and Game Boy haha

Stranger: wait, how old are u?

You: 14

Stranger: same

Stranger: do u like playing games?

You: I like playing tennis

Stranger: ow. in a team?

You: yeah

Stranger: same again :D

You: it's gonna be nice if we can play together

Stranger: seems you're pretty good at it

You: yeah

You: but I have to gekokujou some people

You: and I know I will win over them soon. then I'll be the strongest!

Stranger: err.. what's ur age again?

You: 14

Stranger: ah yes. i should scroll my mouse up haha. my fault :P

You: it's okay

Stranger: u know what? i've heard that words u said sumwhere

Stranger: but i forget

You: oh, really?

You: I don't know anyone using my words

You: or it must be on TV

Stranger: haha maybe

Stranger: oh i gtg

Stranger: my aniki comes. he wants to use the pc

Stranger: my elder brother :P

You: okay

You: it's nice to meet you

You: hope we can be friends

Stranger: same here.

You: got msn?

You: we can chat later

Stranger: uh, no

Stranger: excuse me, u're 14 right?

You: yes…

Stranger: ahaha ok ok, see ya

You: c u

**You have disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Does the You sound pathetic at first? Well, I have met this kind of guy on omegle and he said the same sweat-dropping greeting, haha. **

**Anyway… I am a freshman now! \:D/ University will start next week-that's why I've been busy since the early Aug, preparing this and that. And I'll move, everybody! XD goodbye my hot, polluted, unfriendly, sick, densely populated hometown! Welcome to Paris van Java! (that's the nickname of the city I'll live in. Curious? Just googling :D *promotes*) **


	13. Brothers' Problem

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: yo

You: hi ^^

You: my little brother just came home from the dorm :D

Stranger: so?

Stranger: why are you here?

You: he went to this site before and I saw the cookies, so I think I'll also find it amusing :)

Stranger: you shouldnt check your brother's privacy thingy

You: why not? he's my brother

Stranger: you brother complex

You: well, I am :)

Stranger: thank god my brother isnt like you

You: how is he?

Stranger: far older than me. he has a wife and child

You: so you're an accident? :P

Stranger: whats your prob, dude?

Stranger: at least my brother isnt annoying like you

You: I don't have any problem with you and my brother is fine with me

You: what do you know about him? and I don't think it's wise to give personal info to stranger in such site

You: if you disturb my brother, I can stalk you :) and I'll do the same thing to you

Stranger: stalk huh?

Stranger: well well well, who cares about your fckin mushy crybaby little bro

You: excuse me?

Stranger: FCKIN. MUSHY. CRYBABY. LIL. BROTHA. are you illiterate or what?

You: if I'm illiterate, I am impossible to type this FCKIN. AS***LE. TO. YOU.

Stranger: oh, just surf on urbandictionary? i appreciate your effort, bravo bravo

You: I don't get you

Stranger: neither i. neither your brother

Stranger: you know, i bet he wish he didnt have a protective-like-crazy sibling like you

You: wishes

Stranger: whatevs, freak

You: who's freak? why are you here? finding friend? who's freak?

Stranger: im just bored to death today, so what? you some kind of nerd

You: haha, how do you know I am one of them? ;)

You: nerd is cool

Stranger: not

Stranger: they suck at music

You: ah, you music geek

You: kind of person who's in a cheapy band and play lame songs

Stranger: shut up crazy brother complex

You: nah, you envy my brother, not having elder brother like me

Stranger: a pity for him, having elder brother like you

You: I can prove it

Stranger: so? you think you win if you prove it?

You: it's your will

Stranger: says who?

You: we should discontinue this

You: advice for you: get a life. tell your brother to be more protective

Stranger: go ahead, just click disconnect button

Stranger: msg to your bro: leave home right now

You: he is leaving

You: to supermarket ^^

You: bye.

Stranger: FAIL

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

**I. AM. SORRY. IF. THIS. CONVERSATION. SUCKS. OMG. it really does T_T but if you can guess them... no, you don't suck. You're super! :DD**

**Nevertheless, I hope this isn't disappointing and you also find it amusing :P Oh no... How come I could write this bad :|**

**Hint: I keep blaming myself for having failed writing this because it involves my favorite chara X(**


	14. Have a Nice Dream

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: OYASUMINASAI!

You: nya~~ hello :3

Stranger: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

You: hoi hoi!

You: are you sleeping?

You: knock knock, anybody here?

You: huuuh? O.o

You: heee, he falls asleep already -_-"

You: i go to bed too

You: goodnite, stranger!

**You have disconnected.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Can you guess how many Z's are in this conversation? Haha. No, just guess who they are.**

**Anyway, I'M BACK, PEOPLE! And I promise to always keep updating, well, as long as you keep reviewing :P ****Thanks a million again to all readers and reviewers over there, without you I'm not gonna upload this chapter. Seriously.**

**Mind my random minds, I still don't understand why my lecturers gave me short holiday! X(**


	15. Greeting

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: Happy Birthday to You!

Stranger: wow! ya noe 2day's ma bday!

Stranger: thanx!

You: You belong in the zoo

You: with the monkey and the donkey

You: and the SEAWEED is YOU! pffftt

You: suteki ja nai? steak ja nai?

Stranger: heyyy!

Stranger: who r ya calling seaweed?

Stranger: look, i can beat ya w ma two years experience!

You: sorry nori, wrong number XP

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

**Oh mon dieu, the You was so lame, hahaha. Aren't they blatantly obvious? *winks***

**And happy birthday to both of you, Stranger and You's friend! :))) Joyoux anniversaire! :D oh! and to -doy . doy- too, happy birthday and thanks for everything you've done to this fic :P you can consider this chapter as birthday gift, if you want =w=  
**


	16. Tenipuri Random Facts

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: do you know Shiraishi from Shitenhouji?

You: wow, it is a coincidence to meet Japanese here. and I know who he is! why?

Stranger: you know him? good

Stranger: but do you know why he always says 'ecstasy'?

You: mmm, because it's his catchphrase?

Strange: wrong

Strange: because actually he farms marijuana in his botanical garden

You: really? O.O

Stranger: nfu.

Stranger: then where Oshitari Kenya got the star speed? do you know that?

You: no

Stranger: he suffers from ADHD

Stranger: well that's silly but it's true

You: ah, I just wanna say so

You: how about Kintarou, then? he is more hyperactive

Stranger: his parents are divorced, so he seeks attention from others.

Stranger: typical broken home child

You: oh, I feel sorry about him…

Stranger: that's what i got, because my data is that accurate. just so you know

Stranger: considering those disorders, i wonder why they made it to semifinal

Stranger: they just don't deserve it, you think?

You: yes, I think so. they're not better than Hyoutei, I guess.

Stranger: nfu, Hyoutei

Stranger: you don't know that Atobe has best-friend complex, do you?

You: what's that?

Stranger: he may have uncountable money, hundreds fangirls, and world domination, but can't you see a person behind him, always trails him everywhere?

You: you mean the big, muscular too-strange-for-a-middleschooler boy?

Stranger: yeah, whoever he is. He is the key of Atobe's richness. the key of Japan's money circulation, man

You: how pathetic

Stranger: yes, nfu.

Stranger: and Choutarou, what kind of boy he is? too soft, too weak, crybaby…

Stranger: no doubt he actually is a girl

You: oh! really?

Stranger: yes. that's why Shishido takes him as his partner

Stranger: because they're dating

You: aw, dark side of Hyoutei

Stranger: nfu.

You: you are so brave to tell me those

Stranger: and Oshitari Yuushi dates all of his glasses

Stranger: he is crazier than Atobe. megane-complex

You: you also want to complain why they played in Nationals though they lost to Seigaku?

Stranger: it's just unfair

Stranger: you think money can handle it all?

You: well, the reality says so…

You: how about Seigaku?

Stranger: the world is mean, dude. yeah

Stranger: Seigaku? You want to know about Seigaku?

Stranger: they are suckers. period

You: I totally agree.

Stranger: good

Stranger: Tezuka, the captain, will die soon because of Parkinson. the disease makes his face rigid

You: now I know where the oldness comes from, then?

Stranger: Fuji…

You: why is he?

Stranger: his brother is awesome

You: err..?

Stranger: but the most unrealistic team is Rikkaidai

You: WOW, THEY ARE THE COOLEST! TELL ME ABOUT IT! :))))))

You: sorry, capslock

Stranger: no, they all are retarded. retarders never be finalist, but they are

You: example?

Stranger: their ace, Kirihara, is a certain bipolar

Stranger: from Devil to Angel, how'd it be?

You: unrealistic?

Stranger: that's what i said. and Kirihara still wet his pants during sleep hahaha

Stranger: i hope he does it in the court!

You: a

Stranger: then the glasses guy, who is he?

You: Yagyuu Hiroshi

You: how's he?

Stranger: when he was eleven, he wore fake piercing on his eyebrow and dyed his hair

You: it probably was Niou

Stranger: that trickster? hahahaha

Stranger: the worst phobia of his is his sister. easier to intimidate than you thought before, huh?

You: I hate to admit it but that's helpful

Stranger: then the half-Brazilian

You: Jackal?

Stranger: Jackal? what the hell is that name? who wants to be named Jackal, anyway? such a fool

Stranger: and his partner is more foolish and disgusting. he must keep his already-chewed gum on the back neck, so he can chew it again if he wants to. haha!

Stranger: Sanada, no comment. world knows he comes from stone age. Flintstone! haha!

Stranger: and the last

You: the captain?

Stranger: yes, him. i believe in God so i don't believe that Kami no ko exists. ha! what kind of joke is that? he even lost to a junior, has girl voice, and metro sexual! where does he get that pure white skin? it must be from beauty treatment

Stranger: weird, much?

You: excuse me, Mr. Stranger. I don't know who you are, where you're from, what you have against people who you mentioned above, but I do KNOW all the captains from schools that participated in Tennis Tournament, so tomorrow prepare yourself for a yell, a bazooka, an atom bomb, or simply a merciless shinigami from us. Thank you :)

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

**After having this conversation-like story abandoned, now my consciousness and responsibility to the readers come back and I decided to continue this until the end! Yes, people, finally I have an ending for this fanfic since I originally planned to make this one-shots collection and let it be more random chapter by chapter. I hope you still be with me with this and reviews as well as guesses will be sooo loved! :DD  
**


	17. The King's Chat

**Hey, all! This is a special chapter from ThroughTheMonsoon! :D thanks so much for the idea! Another randomness of Tenipuri in random chatting website, Omegle! CHECKITOUT!**

**I know, I know. I overused exclamation mark.**

**Anyway, the chapter's title is a pun from a movie entitled 'The King's Speech'.**

* * *

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

**Err… okay. I can see you sweatdropping from here… hehe *laughs nervously* is this convo have 'fans' as much as Niou's? I hope so, anyway :P**

**I received many comments about readers that start to know Omegle and try to chat there—some even inspired by this fic, like just type 'puri' and disconnect xD in the beginning of making this, I actually presumed that Tenipuri fellows especially in PoT fandom of fanfiction dot net have already known that! So, it is beyond my expectation to be told that TO introduces them to the site. **

**And I'm so glad to know that you read, laugh, and even apply the chat =^_^= thank you!**

**The last, what I want to say is do not hesitate to share your ideas about online chat if you have, whether it is based on your experience or just a random thought that crosses your mind. Don't worry, I'll mention your name as the writer in your chapter :)**

**(Oh, you notice the neko emoticon? Somehow I want to put it there *grins*)**


	18. C4n Y0u R34d D1sZ?

**Connecting to server…**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

You: hello

Stranger: h1

You: asl?

Stranger: 14 m jpnn

Stranger: u/

You: japan?

You: me too

Stranger: thtsz c00l dud3

You: well,

You: do you always type like that?

Stranger: whtt?

You: is that your typing style?

You: L1k3 tH15?

Stranger: hdgjfsqrtwzlop

You: can you type faster? where are you during computer class?

Stranger: 1 c4nt f1nd zzz

Stranger: wh3r3 th3 fukk 15 th3 '

You: …

Stranger: 50rry

You: typos, slow typing,

You: what the heck are you doing, anyway?

Stranger: wa1t

Stranger: 1 f0und 1t

Stranger: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Stranger: tarund0ru!

You: you know what?

You: F41L

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

**Surprise! No, 5uRpr153!**

**Glad to see you again in Tenipuri Omegle. Especially, in this very new chapter! I wanted to write this since a long time ago and I already got the idea in mind but it was stuck just like that. So, it was abandoned in the corner of my brain and the chance to spill it out came lately. And finally, you can read it now.**

**Speaking of which, I just surfed to Omegle and noticed some changes. We now can chat there by login to facebook but the site will keep our identity hidden (I never tried it, so I don't know how it is) and there is 'third party' facilitation, where we can propose a topic to be discussed by two strangers but we cannot involve to the conversation. We just watch them argue. Quite an improvement, huh? Which one do you prefer, the old or the new one?**

**Also, guess guess guess! I'm waiting for reviews on how this fic is and your guesses on the characters of course! There must be hints in every chapter, whether it is a few or a lot, obvious or not ;) **

**I hope it was amusing. Sankyuu for reading!**


End file.
